


They're Teaching Me to Kill, Who's Teaching Me to Love?

by snazzybaby



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Bottom Gerard Way, Bullets Era Gerard Way, Frank Iero Is A Little Shit, Gerard Way is a Sweetheart, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Pro Rev Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzybaby/pseuds/snazzybaby
Summary: Frank Iero is part of a division in which people time travel to kill in order to stop bad things from happening. Frank finds himself back in his home town in 1997- the year Gerard Way leaves for college and breaks his heart. When the rundown, dirty, addict Frank finds his way to Gerard's house, He falls in love with the boy all over again. Now realizing this is who he is meant to kill- Frank must decide if he should carry out his duties and get revenge for the heartbreak, or let himself go soft for the teenager in front of him.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	They're Teaching Me to Kill, Who's Teaching Me to Love?

Frank Iero had recently joined a secret division of men and women that kill people from the past to prevent world disasters from happening. He had only gone on two missions with his partner, Ray, and they created a great bond. Ray often came home from work with Frank to drink and smoke or whatnot. Frank was a rebellious punk as a teen and he never really grew out of it. His hair was almost to his shoulders, and his skin was littered with tattoos. Ray always admired how badass he looked. Ray was Frank's only friend, but they worked out. 

He was 35 and hadn't talked to the man he considered the love of his life since freshman year of college, when he got a girlfriend and acted like he was never gay and how none of their relationship happened. It fucked him up for years. He did meth and smoke weed every few hours, he often ended up in rehab and in the hospital from passing out in bars. Frank was only 10 months sober, when the DOT reached out and offered him a full time job that pays 35 an hour. It seemed unreal; but he accepted, and thus started his new life. 

Finding out what DOT was, seemed like bs. Division of Time? He was asked to travel back in time and kill people to prevent worldly damage. It was like superhero work- and time travel? It definitely took days for the reality to settle in that this was his job. Frank specifically said he would rather work alone, but there was never a day where he regretted meeting Ray. One month in, and he wanted this to be what he did forever- but that would change...unexpectedly. 

His next assigned mission was only supposed to last a few days, he was assigned to go alone. Frank put on his coat and adjusted his watch. "What's the guy's name?" He asked, clearing his throat and stepping into the machine.  
"It's not important. You'll know when you see him." A button was pressed and he was quickly transported to 1997 New Jersey. 

~~

Frank took his first steps into his home town and inhaled deeply. The smell of dead leaves burning and mulch filled his senses. He heard kids yelling and shouting with glee and it reminded him of himself when he was 17. The wind blew in his hair and he shivered. “Should have brought a coat.” He muttered. Then he remembered.. He did have his coat. 

Frank took a look at his wrist to check the time- but his watch was gone. “What the fuck?!” He freaked out and patted himself down, but all his pockets were empty. His wallet, his watch and his keys were all gone. “How will I- get...home…” Frank bit his lips and continued cursing under his breath. He noticed the sun was coming down quite quickly. He grabbed his arms and walked towards what looked like a light. 

“My house?” Frank walked faster and soon enough, he saw his childhood house. The porch had chipped blue paint covering it, the screen door blowing opened and closed in the wind… just like it always did. The man peered inside and saw that it was mostly dark inside besides the T.V. His mother and him were on the couch watching a cartoon and he smiled. He and his mom were close, even if he was a senior in high school. 

Frank kept walking. Gerard’s house was just down the road. He needed to see what the boy was doing on a fall night. His boots felt heavy after about three blocks when his eyes finally met his ex boyfriend’s house. “Gee…” Frank didn’t know how to feel, besides sad. Gerard had broken his heart into pieces and he wanted more than anything to have him back.

Frank looked into Gerard’s bedroom window to catch a glimpse. He had his long black hair pinned back, drawing on his bed. Frank teared up, as his grip on the window sill loosened and he fell forward, banging his head on the glass. It made a loud BONK- but thankfully it didn’t shatter. He fell to the dirt and cursed loudly. 

His voice must not have changed enough, because Gerard opened the window and looked down. “Frankie? What- what are you doing here my mom would kill me if sh-” Frank looked up and let his vision focus on the now terrified boy...terrified, beautiful boy. He squeaked and pointed to Frank who now stood up. “You… you’re Frank…” 

Frank cleared his throat and rubbed his forehead. “Sorry kid. I- I'm not your boyfriend.” He winced again and opened one eye to look at Gerard who honestly looked like he had seen a ghost. Frank more or less was one. 

“If you’re not my Frankie… how did you know we are dating?” Gerard gave a cocky smirk and crossed his arms. “You’re from the future aren’t you?” Frank made a small noise and sighed. 

“You’ve always been so smart, Gee.” Frank started to climb into the window. “Your mom is asleep, don’t worry… I’ll sleep in the closet but… you need to forget about this. I could get in a lot of trouble if the-” He stopped. His watch was gone and he was stuck in 1997. The company was basically nonexistent and so was he. 

Gerard and Frank sat on the younger boy’s bed, making unbalanced eye contact. Frank was admiring Gerard’s face, and Gerard was still just very confused. “Frank...am I dreaming? It doesn’t feel like it- I’m very lucid a-and I can’t fly or - or anything crazy…” Gerard looked to Frank’s arms and he gasped. “Woah! You did get them!” Frank shushed Gerard and the boy grabbed his hands.

“I’m not supposed to be here and- Frank well I am not supposed to know I’m here. Do not tell a soul.” 

Gerard nodded but then quickly pounced forward to kiss Frank’s chapped lips. The older man pushed him off. “Stop it- You’re too yo-”

“I turned 18 forever ago so shut up.”

Frank walked into the familiar room and opened the closet door to reveal the lights and polaroids of them together- as well as the blankets. 

“Stay in your bed tonight. No funny business.” Gerard giggled at his words.

“You always say that and I know you don’t mean it.” Frank scoffed and laid his head down softly. He felt a small arm wrap around him and he flinched. “I love you, Frankie.” Frank’s eyes burned as his heart seemed to stop. He hadn’t heard that in a very long time, and it hurt to hear when he knew it wasn’t true. 

Frank felt a hate towards Gerard after he really started to remember what happened.

[“This is my girlfriend Lindsey.” Frank’s heart dropped to his stomach and he felt his eyes fill with tears quickly as Gerard’s lips met with the girl in front of him. He giggled and gave an evil grin to Frank. Their fingers intertwined and Gerard looked- not himself. ‘This cannot be real, he loves me’

“What’s wrong Frank?” Frank’s tears couldn’t be stopped. His boyfriend since sophomore year was now mushed up against a girl he never met. What is this? A nightmare? 

Frank couldn’t help himself. He shoved Lindsey to the ground and kicked her in the stomach. “Gerard… you said you loved me!” He kicked the girl a few more times before Gerard pulled him away, screaming in his face.

“Get the fuck off her, fag! I don’t love you! Are you insane? I’m not gay!” Gerard picked up his girlfriend and began to comfort her, walking away. Frank fell to his knees and sobbed loudly for what seemed like hours until his mom’s car pulled up next to him and yelled at him to get in. ]

Frank fell asleep- taking in the warmth of Gerard with warm salty tears drying on his cheeks, wishing nothing bad had ever happened. 

~~

Frank sat up quickly and suddenly he remembered where he was. There was music playing, but it was muffled, as the closet door was now closed. He peered out and saw Gerard sitting on his bed with his sketch pad. Like he always used to.

Frank opened the doors and stepped out, yawning and stretching. “It’s cold in here.” Gerard patted the bed next to him, laughing a bit. Frank scoffed and took a distanced seat. “What’re you drawing? 

Gerard showed a drawing of a man with a bit of beard and scribbles up and down his arms. Frank looked into Gerard’s eyes with a sad expression. “Get rid of that. There can’t be evidence that I exist here.” Frank crossed his arms and stared at Gerard who only raised an eyebrow and continued to draw. 

“I don’t have to listen to you, Frank. You’re not my daddy.” He burst into a fit of laughter as Frank’s face heated up. “Besides- you know I don’t show these to anyone but you. No worries.” 

Gerard set aside his notebook and pounced on Frank, nuzzling into his chest. “You’re bigger now, Frankie. I like it.” Frank chewed on the inside of his mouth, his blush still creeping onto his ears. “I’ll warm you up.”

Frank cleared his throat and decided to give in. He rubbed small circles onto his ex’s back, the way he always liked it. Gerard hummed happily and Frank’s heart sped up. He was basically reliving what constantly reminded him how worthless he felt since their relationship, and it gave him butterflies. “Don’t… get too comfortable with me. I need to find a way back to... the future.” Frank laughed at the reference and instinctively placed a soft kiss to the top of Gerard’s head. His hair smelled gross. Like it always did. 

Gerard squeaked like a happy mouse and this made Frank’s blush only grow. This wasn’t illegal, but it felt quite wrong. His current self was probably at school wondering where Gerard was, and this worried Frank to no end. What if something that was supposed to happen today caused their breakup? His head was spinning with possibilities. 

Gerard began to squirm around. “Don’t.” Frank stopped him in his tracks. There was no way in hell he would let that happen. “Sorry… but no.” Gerard pouted and led himself up, so their faces were level. He leaned his head into Frank’s neck. He breathed hotly and kissed in all the right spots. “Stop it.” He bit his lip and sat up. Their faces were still inches away from each other. 

Gerard crashed his lips into Frank’s and whimpered. “I love you.” Gerard whispered as he pulled away. “I’ll always love you...right?” He looked for an answer in Frank’s deep eyes- but it wasn’t what he wanted. 

“Why? You left me? Why would you-” Frank cut Gerard off with another kiss. He grabbed the back of Gerard’s head and tangled his hands in the thick hair. He made sure to shut the boy up. 

“You left me, bitch.” He said with a low growl, kissing him again with more heat.  
Frank pulled away after a minute and got up from the bed. “I need to go. This was fun- I’ll … see you around.” His hands slammed into his pockets as he started to climb out through the window. “Forget about me, Gee. It’s for the best.” 


End file.
